The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Bee Balm, botanically known as Monarda didyma ‘Pardon My Purple’, and hereinafter also referred to solely as the cultivar ‘Pardon My Purple’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized in 2006 and separated out for further evaluation in the summer of 2007 by Kevin A. Hurd in the trial gardens fields of a Zeeland, Mich., USA, as a planned hybrid cross of Monarda didyma ‘ACrade’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,580 more commonly known as ‘Grand Parade’ as the female or seed parent and Monarda didyma ‘AChall’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,582 more commonly known as ‘Grand Marshall’ as the male or pollen parent. The plant has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection.